


Nonagenarian

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, M/M, Mentioned G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Minor G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Definition of nonagenarian: a person whose age is in the nineties
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Kudos: 26





	Nonagenarian

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely inspired by the chat Ardbert has with you in your room in the Pendants where he's like "what if the Exarch spies on you, wouldn't that be fucked up" lmao
> 
> I think it would be fun if the WoL and Ardbert had like...slumber party style nights where they just gossip and shoot the shit.

The rhythmic sound of chopping filled the suite, the methodical motions of the knife slicing through the chanterelle mushrooms soothing to E’andrhis’ nerves. The Warrior of Light liked to cook. He wouldn’t say that he was _good_ at it, per say, but it wasn’t for lack of trying.

“Smells good! What are you making?” The sudden, yet familiar voice made him jump, and the knife’s following downward stroke came dangerously close to slicing into the meat of his finger. E’andhris exhaled slowly, and placed the knife aside. 

“Ardbert, what a pleasant surprise,” he said dryly. He turned to face his incorporeal friend, leaning back against the counter and looking back at the cutting board with an arched brow. “It’s nothing terribly fancy, just some mushrooms fried in a bit of butter.”

“Simple, but delicious!” Ardbert exclaimed. He drew closer to the kitchenette with a curious look. “I was never much of a cook, myself. Though there were these muffins from Voeburt that I managed to puzzle out once. I can probably remember the recipe if you give me enough time to think on it.”

“A hundred year old recipe, eh?” E’andhris asked, his ears canted forward in interest. I admit I’ve a soft spot for baked goods, though gods know I don’t have the patience to make them myself. Too much math. I’d rather just throw things together and see what happens.” He turned back to the stove and scooped some butter into the pan to melt over fire.

“That sounds just like you,” Ardbert said, giving a huff of a laugh. He approached then, leaning against the counter to watch E’andhris’ movements. Close enough that the miqo’te could feel the tingling sensation of the hume’s presence. He assumed it had something to do with aether. Maybe he’d ask the Exarch about it one day.

“So. How much of the cuisine from before the Flood has made it through to present day?” he asked Ardbert instead. He flicked an ear in the man’s direction to let him know he was paying attention even if his focus was on the pan in front of him. 

“More than you might think, with all that death and destruction,” came the answer, the man rubbing his chin as he thought. “Though less than I’d like to say. But if you’re asking about specifics, you’ve got the wrong man. I can give you broad history lessons, not the nitty gritty details. You’re better off looking in that library they’ve got here in the Crystarium.”

E’andrhis snorted, then gave a thoughtful frown. “It’s difficult to believe how drastically different the flow of time has been between our worlds. We first met only a little over a year ago, for me.”

Ardbert’s responding frown was heavy, and his sigh heavier. “Aye, and here a century. Not that I remember much of it.” The mood in the room plummeted, and E’andhris bit the inside of his cheek hard in self-punishment for being so careless with his words. He rattled his brain for a way to raise the man’s spirits.

“So what, that makes you a...” he squinted up into the air as if it would give him the insight he sought. “A nonagenarian?” 

The hume snorted back a lack. “A _what_? I think someone’s been spending too much time with his Exarch.” He nudged E’andhris without thought, and both were shocked to find that he made contact. It felt...strange. Tingly. E’andhris filed that information away for the future.

“ _My_ Exarch, is he?”

“Oh, don’t give me that, I’ve nothing to do but _watch_ ,” Ardbert teased. “I’ve seen the way the two of you revolve around one another when you’re together. You get into this little world all your own. He can’t take his eyes off of you. Or at least, I think. It’s hard to say with that blasted hood.” E’andhris gave a noncommittal hum, though he felt the back of his neck heat up. He hoped his flush wasn’t too obvious, or he’d feed into the teasing. “What do you suppose his eyes look like, anyway?”

_Red_ , E’andhris’ mind helpfully provided, though he didn’t speak it aloud. For as long as the Crystal Exarch wanted to play his little game of anonymity and deceit, the Warrior of Light was willing to follow along. At least until he could figure out _why_ the secrecy, _why_ the lie that the hooded man didn’t know who G’raha Tia was. It was all he could do to not grab the little bastard by the shoulders and kiss the sense back into him. 

He must have been quiet for longer than he realized. Ardbert gave an aggravated sigh from beside him and gave his shoulder a heavy pat that left pins and needles in its wake. “Alright, I’ll stop making fun of you about your crush.” Ah, now E’andrhis’ blush was clearly visible.

“It’s alright, Ardbert,” he assured softly. “Things are just...complicated. He’s so attentive and _friendly_ , but then when I attempt to get to know him better, he almost literally runs away from me.” The mage pulled out a wooden spoon, sliding the mushrooms into the pan then, and closed his eyes halfway to savor the sizzle they made. 

“Were I able to touch anyone else, I’d give him a swift kick in the buttocks on your behalf,” Ardbert vowed. E’andhris laughed, though he felt oddly touched. “Can you just imagine that though? Not being able to see me, even, and _wham_! Laid out flat on the floor seemingly by nothing at all.”

“I’d pay good gil to see it,” E’andhris admitted with a grin. “Maybe not to the Exarch, though. He doesn’t deserve it, as irritated as I get at times with him.” He half-heartedly pushed the mushrooms around in the pan. 

Ardbert crossed his arms over his chest, his phantasmal armor squeaking at the hinges. “Well, if you ever wanted, I could go spy on him for you. We could see just how much _he_ pines for _you_.” E’andhris spun to give the taller man his best disapproving look, brandishing the spoon threateningly. Ardbert laughed and ducked away, even as the utensil phased straight through him. “Alright, alright! No more teasing, I promise!”


End file.
